


the world spins madly on

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world spins madly on

She’s not her sister. She never almost died in an alley in TJ; she’s never slept with the gardener, her boyfriend never slept with her mother. 

She’s not her sister. 

(Then why is she in bed with the only boy Marissa ever loved?) 

*** 

The third anniversary of Marissa’s death and Kaitlyn’s graduation happen to coincide which leads to her mother walking around like a zombie while pretending that she’s okay for Brett’s sake (He never did get to meet his oldest sister so to him it’s just any other day), 

Kaitlyn swears she’s fine. She goes to graduation, then back home for dinner with the Cohen’s and then she heads out with the Ward boys to a party at some beach house. She understands why her midnight curfew is still in place, why she has to call if she leaves the party and when she gets to wherever she’s headed. She understands all that, and she’s fine with it. 

She’s fine. 

She’s fine until she’s not. 

*** 

Two days later, she wakes up, her head buzzing from one to many drinks the night before, and suddenly it hits her. Marissa never got to see this day. She never got to know what it’s like to be a high school graduate for the second day in a row. 

She has now been alive longer than Marissa ever was. 

*** 

This realization hits her hard and she spends the rest of the day walking around like her mother, like a zombie. And then night falls, and she doesn’t want to be a zombie anymore. So she sneaks out in the middle of the night, heads to the nearest bar and begins to drink. 

She isn’t there for very long before the door opens and Ryan walks in. Of course it‘s him, because he’s always been the white knight, riding in when the Cooper girls need rescuing. 

“What are you doing here?” he asks sitting down next to her. 

She considers lying to him, making up some story. But she knows her eyes will just give her away. 

So she just shrugs her shoulders and says, “Had to get out of there for a while.” 

“I know what you mean.” 

*** 

They stay there, drinking, talking, until last call. 

“Come on,” Ryan says as he takes her hand and leads her out the door, to his car, back home, to her room. 

Ryan pushes a strand of hair out of Kaitlyn’s face, “Sleep well okay?” 

She nods slightly and she leans forward and kisses him. She doesn’t think about it, she just does it. And it feels nice. 

“Kaitlyn,” Ryan whispers, pulling away, “We can’t do this. You‘re--” 

Drunk. A kid. Marissa’s sister. All of those are true. But right now, she didn’t want them to be. 

“Please Ryan, I need this right now. Just give me this.” She kisses him again. “Please.” Another kiss. Only this time Ryan doesn’t stop it. 

~*~ 

She’s not her sister. She’s never almost killed anyone. She’s never dabbled in lesbianism. She’s never died. 

She’s not her sister. 

(But for a night she got to know what it would be like if she was. And she loved it.)


End file.
